The motion picture and retail industry seeks a secure way of producing DVD-Video discs on-demand from DVD-Video content that is stored on a local server or delivered from a central storage server through high speed private networks. This would permit the availability of thousands DVD-Video titles from a deep catalog of movies that normally could not be easily inventoried in a retail or online store environment. The in-home solution allows for studios to sell content that is delivered and recorded to DVD in a secure manner.
Even though Content Scrambling System CSS has been marginalized, studio customers require the inclusion of CSS to be able to enforce prosecution of illegal copying of movie content through the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA).
Additionally, CSS keys that are provided by the CSS Licensing Authority can only be provided to licensed DVD disc replicators, DVD drive manufacturers and DVD authoring/compression facilities, content providers and production tool suppliers. Retail establishments, content providers and consumers are disallowed from having access to the CSS keys provided by the DVD CCA (Copy Control Association).
Approaches to be able to include CSS copy protection on video content recorded to recordable DVD media have been proposed. These approaches require retailers and recording hardware to manage CSS Disc and Title keys either directly or through receipt over a network and for the recordable media to have the CSS Disc keys securely embedded in proprietary recordable DVD disc media. This would require amendment to the CSS specification and license agreement, which would have to be proposed to and approved by the DVD Copy Control Association (CCA) Copy Protection Advisory Council (CPAC). This committee is comprised of rights holders, consumer electronics companies and computer manufacturers. Having such changes approved is difficult and very unlikely. These other approaches also require complex/costly hardware/software applications.